Crazy Beautiful
by bluecolline
Summary: If Beca and Chloe were being interviewed about their relationship together...what would it be like? Please rate and review. xo


Crazy Beautiful by bluecolline

**A/N:** Hooray! I have done it! My very own, first one-shot fan fiction! This is my birthday gift to myself btw as I turn 18 on the 27th of May. Please bare with me dear readers. I know I have mistakes…but just for the pleasure of writing and for your entertainment, I wrote this. Oh please take note, instead of "big brown eyes" like what is said in the song, I changed it into "big blue eyes". Ok, I talk too much.

I don't own Pitch Perfect! .

_**Beca Mitchell's Interview**_

**Interveiwer: **_So what can you tell us about Chloe Beale?_

**Beca: **Oh that's pretty easy. Because there's a lot of things to tell especially about Chloe. She's got big blue eyes and tangled hair.

**Interviewer: **_(laughs) That's a pretty way to describe her._

**Beca:** No, I'm serious! I mean she's got these pretty blue eyes that sucks you in and hypnotizes you whenever you look straight in it. It's also like you're looking into the eyes of a Disney character, while her hair is like Merida's hair from _Brave_.

**Interviewer:** _I see, but is there anything else you can tell us about her?_

**Beca: **Yeah. Let me tell you about once when I came to her and Aubrey's apartment. When I entered her room, you can definitely say that she's crazy and weird at the same time.

_So I was going to ask Chloe something about the routine of our Bellas' performance because obviously, I'm not that much of a dancer…so I went over to her and Aubrey's on-campus apartment._

"_Hey Aubrey, is Chloe there? I was gonna ask her about something…" I asked Aubrey as I entered their apartment, seeing her in the living room reading a book of law._

"_She's in her room." Aubrey answered with her eyes never leaving the book she's reading. So I head over to Chloe's room right away. Just a few feet away from Chloe's door, I heard music blasting from inside. As I stood in front of her bedroom door, just before I knock, I heard The Rolling Stones and Chloe's voice. _

_**She still have that beautiful voice despite her condition with her nodes**__, I thought. An idea got into my head and then I slowly reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. It was a bit amazing that even though Chloe was having a party inside her bedroom, Aubrey was left undisturbed in her study time._

_When I poked my head inside Chloe's room, I looked around and found clothes thrown all over the place. On her bed, on the floor, on her bedside table, on her bedside lamp…everywhere. Then I found her singing and dancing in front of her full body mirror wearing nothing but her underwear, while holding her toothbrush and using it as her microphone. Her eyes were closed that's why she didn't notice me looking at her and smiling like a retard. My smile was probably the widest smile I have ever done, because this piece of show is priceless. I hurriedly took out my phone and took a video of it._

_As the song was about to finish, Chloe's back to her normal self again and that's when I lose it. My laughter couldn't be contain anymore that's why her head turned and saw me. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red._

"_BECAAAAA! GET OUT! NOW!" she squealed angrily. I laughed harder and hurriedly closed the door as she was running towards me, probably to slap me in the face. Let me tell you, that redhead can slap hard that it can twist your head. I ran to the living room to where I find Aubrey looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell did you do?" she asked not amused._

_I was just smiling and breathing heavily because of my hard laughing .I just shrugged. Seconds later, Chloe came wearing her bathrobe and she was shooting newly sharpened daggers at me. It was really scary to make a ginger angry. She slapped my back so hard I growled like a lion. I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowing together._

"_What the hell, Beale?! That hurt!" I growled at her. "Geez…" I mumbled, while rubbing the pained back of mine. "You deserve it you fucking asshole." She snapped back and crossed her arms on her chest. My eyes went big because of shock. It's rare to hear Chloe swear. And then she looked at me again and stuck out her tongue like a little child does._

"_Okay, what the hell is going on?" Aubrey spat out, looking at the both of us with her arms crossed on her chest too._

"_Beca doesn't know how to fucking knock!" Chloe said, filled with irritation._

"_But, how are you supposed to hear me when you have your Rolling Stones blasting in your room and you were da - ! " I tried to defend myself but Chloe interrupted me by covering my mouth with her hand._

"_She was what, Beca?" Aubrey asked. I knew Chloe was too embarrassed to tell Aubrey what she was doing. This made me smirk and gave Chloe a knowing look. Chloe glared at me then turned her gaze on the floor and she removed her hand from my mouth. I was biting the insides of my cheeks to prevent myself from laughing, but Aubrey was looking at me with arched eyebrows expecting an answer. Chloe blushed again then I smiled._

"_I saw her singing and dancing along the Rolling Stones while wearing only her underwear." I said. Aubrey stood speechless, while I was trying my hardest not to laugh, and Chloe was silently cursing me. Soon enough, Aubrey was giggling and so am I, but Chloe gave us her irritated look while saying "I hate you both so much right now."_

"_It's not my fault you were dancing with your underwear." Aubrey stated while controlling her laughter and wiping the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes._

**Interviewer:**___Ok, that was something else! (laughs)_

**Beca:** I know! I really have my belly aching because of laughter just by remembering that day. (laughs)

**Interviewer: **_But how are you two doing? Being the "ultimate couple" and all._

**Beca: **Oh we're great. Y'know? I'm just so grateful that I have Chloe in my life. She's so amazing. She's crazy, but crazy beautiful. Strange but still wonderful and I don't know what will happen to me if she's not in my life. I just love her so much it's driving me wild.

**Interviewer: **_Of course you do…well, thank you so much for sharing with us. It has been a great pleasure._

**Beca: **Yeah, thanks to you too.

xx

_**Chloe Beale's Interview**_

**Interviewer: **_So what can you tell us about Beca Mitchell?_

**Chloe: **Uhm…she's a total softy. (giggles)

**Interviewer: **_A softy huh? But I thought she's a badass? A rebel?_

**Chloe: **Oh that's just what she's telling everyone but beyond that badass reputation built around her, a vulnerable, sentimental little girl lies. Trust me, it took me a while to find out about it.

**Interviewer: **_Can you share us more details about how you find this 'soft side' of one Beca Mitchell?_

**Chloe: **Oh totes! I really don't know why she still denies it, even though it's so obvious. It started a week before my graduation…

_Only a week away left until graduation and I spent my hours mostly at the apartment I shared with Aubrey. I was alone in my room, and in the apartment too because Aubrey was out with her classmates for some class bonding and after that, a date with her boyfriend Jesse. So I expect her to come home late. I was fixing my things when I heard Beca's ringtone played on my phone. I smiled as I went to pick it up and answered the call from Beca._

"_Hey Becs, what's up?"_

"_**Hey Red, you free tonight?"**__ says Beca on the other line with that voice. That voice that's filled with neediness, and by that tone alone I already knew what that little Brunette wanted._

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_**C-can I come over? I bought some food."**_

"_Sure Becs."_

"_**Really?"**__and with that tone, you can almost hear her smile through the phone._

"_Yeah, you're always welcome here Becs. You know that. I'll be just here in the apartment. Aubrey's gone out with her classmates and friends."_

"_**Awesome. I'll be there in 10."**_

"_Alright then. See you."_

_You see, Beca's a needy person. You may not notice it at first impression, but when you get to spend time with her and get to know her better, you'll know that baby Beca is somewhere behind those black eyeliner, 'ear monstrosities' as Aubrey says, and her badass reputation._

_A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, Beca was standing there with 2 paper bags on her arms and she was smiling sheepishly. I stared at her adorable appearance and just smiled at her. _

"_Sooo…can I…can I come in?" she asked shyly._

"_Y-yeah sure. Sorry I got a bit off there." I laughed nervously as I step aside to let her in. "So what did you bring?" I asked curiously._

"_Uhh…I brought some Mexican food…if, if it's alright with you." She asked. I smiled and nodded at her, then she started to take out the contents of the paper bags. "I also bought some ice cream for dessert. And uhm…I also bought you some of your favorite movies. I hope you don't mind."_

_When Beca showed me all the DVDs she bought, my eyes went wide and my heart melted. Beca was being so sweet and I honestly don't know what'll happen if I won't be able to manage my cool._

"_Why would I mind? Becs…I…this…god, I don't know what to say." I was so stunned by Beca's sweet gestures. _

"_Uhh, I just wanna hang out with you tonight. Maybe watch one of the movies while eating dinner, then talk while eating ice cream. I don't know, your choice. Even though you know I hate movies, I'll watch them for you because I wanna hangout with you tonight…before, y'know…you go." She said while her stare is on the floor. My heart melted at the sight of the sentimental Beca. I grabbed her hand and put two fingers beneath her chin to raise her head so her eyes would lock on mine. _

"_Becs, I'm not going anywhere. I have decided to stay here for grad school and continue my doctorate in medicine. That means we'll be spending more time together…is that alright with you?" I said with full sincerity in my voice. I would love to spend more time with Beca even if it's the last thing I have to do. Seeing her smile like a child have seen Santa Claus on Christmas was more than enough for me. Her eyes were sparkling of unshed tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She hugged me tightly and I rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Thanks for staying." She mumbled in my ear. I pulled back enough for me to look in her eyes and smiled. Then I kissed her on the cheek. I felt her blush, and my face get a little bit warmer then I whispered in her ear, "Anything for you, my little Beca."_

**Interviewer: **_Wow…oh my god, I'm having teary eyes. That was so beautiful._

**Chloe: **I know right?! *sniff* It's crazy and weird and strange but it's beautiful and wonderful at the same time. Being with Beca was my greatest decision in life. I think I love her more than I will ever understand. We have moments when we're wild, out-of-control but I swear to God, I never want anyone else besides her. She's the love of my life.

**Interviewer: **_Aww…well anyway, thank you so much for the opportunity. It has been a great honor for you to be sharing these things with us._

**Chloe: **Yeah, thank you also for making me very emotional in this interview (laughs). But seriously thank you.

**Interviewer:** _(laughs)Well it only means you really love Beca Mitchell so much, right?_

**Chloe: **You got that damn right.

xx

**A/N:** Alrighty-o! Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please rate, and review…it'll be very much appreciated. Thanks again guys! Just tell me or PM me if you want me to do another story. *salutes*

This song fic is inspired by _Crazy Beautiful _by Andy Grammer. Listen to it!

SENDRICK RULES.


End file.
